


One Million Words Comment Fic Collection

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Anger, Angst, BDSM, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Dating, Discipline, Dom/sub, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Crush, Gen, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Tropes, Worry, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics written as 'responses' to various word of the days, pics of the week, quotes etc at 1_Million_words on Livejournal.<br/>A mixture of ratings and genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Word of the Day - Green
> 
> Title - First Crush
> 
> Grace Williams, 100 words.

Grace sighed dreamily, hugging her knees to her chest, smiling the kind of smile a young girl gets the first time she falls in love. Stomach full of butterflies, she thinks about him. Flushing and giggling, ducking her head and humming to herself. Day dreaming of skin like caramel, black silky hair, eyes green as emeralds and lips dusty pink that had stretched into a smile when he'd spoken to her.

Grace smiled and bit down on her lip. A young girl, in love for the very first time.

What was Danno going to say?


	2. Dad In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Word of the Day - Yellow
> 
> Danny Williams - 200 words  
> G Rating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow on fic to 'First Crush'

"Look how they shine fooooor yoou."

Danny grimaced and glanced at his thirteen year old listening to her Ipod and singing out a bad rendition of 'Yellow' by Coldplay. Recently he'd become pre-occupied with Grace's behaviour. Something was definitely off. She was taking more notice in what she wore, spent way too much time in front of the mirror, primped and preened herself, though thankfully hadn't developed a penchant for painting her face like a drag queen. And her Ipod was filling up with pop songs he worriedly, silently described as romantic.

Grace was thirteen, still his baby although okay, he wasn't blind, he couldn't deny her body was - developing - and that alone made him faint and sweat and worry because people noticed that. Boys noticed that. In the last few months she hadd hit puberty and whoa, he hadn't been prepared for Rachel to have that conversation over the phone or for having to decide which sanitary products to have on hand just-in-case in his bathroom.

He'd brushed off the teams teasing as ridiculous, because he would not accept it. 

She was not in love.


	3. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day fic for - 'Orange'
> 
> Steve - 300 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow on fic to 'First Crush' and 'Dad in Denial'

It was at a beach barbeque when it happened. When the boy got some bravery and Danny and Steve stood by the sidelines and watched.

Steve was acutely aware of the ratio of girls vs boys, the atmosphere of raging hormones on the air as they played out the flirtatious dances most kids did when they hit puberty. Grace was subtle with her technique, which he was grateful of, because he didn't think Danny's heart would cope with her throwing herself at the boys with too much enthusiasm.

She and a boy her age, tall, skinny, dark floppy hair and ok, a face that probably stole all the girls hearts, had been exchanging glances all evening. There'd been a few moments where they'd talked as they passed each other to get food or refreshments, the skimming of arms touching. He'd even made her laugh once or twice. 

Then he'd made a bold move, which was why Steve had moved to stand by Danny to offer some silent, moral support. He'd caught Grace alone, a private, quiet moment just off from their peers, to show her something. Grace had smiled, a smile that made her cheeks dimple and eyes dance. The boy had lifted the bloom and placed it so it rested gently behind her ear, then ever so subtly brushed his fingers down a tendril of blonde that snaked down to her shoulder.

The vivid orange of the Hibiscus flower suited the gentle tones of her blonde hair, added to the already natural beauty of her face. Steve gave Danny's shoulder a squeeze, feeling his own heart clench a little tighter. She wasn't a little girl any more and that, that was tough to face.


	4. Out of the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day - Black
> 
> Hawaii Five 0, 100 words, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion fic to - First Crush

Luka Hale was in love. It was as if, until now, his life was a black, endless void, a firmament of emptiness, no light, no energy. Pure, impenetrable black.

She'd walked into his life and brought everything to vivid colour, bright and starry, banishing the black away. She had made something stir in his belly, made a feeling ache in his chest. Chased all his thoughts away, made his words jumble in his brain. It was as if a voice had said, _'Let there be light'_ , and there was light and her name was Grace Williams.


	5. Tit for Tat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day - White  
> Hawaii Five 0   
> Grace Williams, 400 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow on from First Crush, Dad In Denial & Bloom

"Watch where you going _haole_."

Grace scowled, spinning around as the larger, older boy, followed by his crowd of peers, bumped her shoulder on purpose and tried to push her out of the way. She rolled her eyes, five years on the island and they were still stupid enough to tease her because she was white.

"Try not taking up all the space in the hall," she bit back, squaring up to him. Keanu was a tall, mean looking ugly brute, the school bully. But she had inherited Danny's stubborness, her mothers sharp tongue and made sure she didn't back down to lowlifes like Keanu. "Kohola."

"What you say to me?" Keanu said, a few of his buddies sniggering behind him. His face flushed red as Grace raised her brows at him. 

"You need me to speak slower?" She asked matter of factly. "You not hear so good? I'm just pointing out the obvious. You call me _haole_ , I call you a _kohola_. Capiche?"

"Why you little-," Keanu said angrily, fists clenching as he stepped up to her. Grace stood her ground, she as small but she'd learned plenty from her ohana how to handle herself in a fight. She flushed herself when Luka suddenly appeared between her and Keanu.

"There a problem here?" he asked Keanu pointedly. Keanu immeditately backed down, Luka was the same height, though a slimmer build. And everybody knew his older brother, quaterback on the football team, had Luka's back, even though he could stand up for himself. It wasn't ever good to get on a Hale's bad side.

"Nah Luka no problem, forget about it, let's go," Keanu said sullenly, shaking his head and turning away, stalking off with his friends.

"You okay?" Luka asked, turning to Grace who suddenly found herself lost in the a sea of emerald green. Oh those eyes, she dreamed about those eyes. "Ipo?"

His hand was on her shoulder, fingers warm against her skin as he looked at her closely. She nodded, finding her voice and smiling as he put an arm around her and they made their own way along the school hall.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she laughed, leaning against him. "But thanks for the rescue."

 _(if my sources are correct)_  
( _Kohola_ \- Whale, _Ipo_ \- Sweetheart, _Haole_ \- White Person/foreigner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (my thoughts as I wrote this chapter is that Danny is yet unaware this little teenage romance is developing at school, so he's in for a slight shock)


	6. It's Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day - Date
> 
> Team fic - Rating G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow on from First Crush, Dad In Denial & Bloom

"It's not a date," Danny said, "It's just a group of friends, going bowling."

"A group of friends that happen to be girls and boys," Chin pointed out.

"Including one particular girl and one particular boy who happen to be crushing on one another," Kono grinned.

"That may be the case," Danny shrugged off their implications, "But still. It's not a date!"

"We went bowling once," Steve jumped in. "You saying that wasn't a date?"

"That's different," Danny replied. "That was us. We date. My daughter; my daughter doesn't date."


	7. Second Best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day - Wine
> 
> Steve/Danny  
> Rated - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow on from Crush, Denial, Bloom, Darkness & Not a Date

"Danny, don't you think," Steve said as he poured out a large red wine for his partner. "That they are going to be more nervous than you about tonight?"

"I'm not nervous," Danny said with a sigh, taking the glass as Steve handed it to him. "I'm just a little - edgy."

"All right," Steve smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Edgy then. Stop worrying and try and enjoy yourself, for Grace's sake if not your own."

"For the record," Danny said, taking a sip and taking a moment to enjoy the heavy, smoky taste of the wine as it hit his taste buds. "I do not _have_ to like this kid _just_ because Grace had taken a liking to him."

"I know, but all she's asking is that _we_ give him a fair chance," Steve replied. "They're thirteen Danny, it's not like this is a deep romance."

"Fourteen," Danny murmured, drinking back a large moutfhul. "He's fourteen."

"Danny," Steve said, hand on his shoulder, giving a soft squeeze of reassurance.

"I know, I know," Danny agreed, lifting his face to look at him closely, a look of loss in his eyes. "It's just the start of it you know?"

"Start of what?" Steve asked, hand lowering down to rest at his waist instead.

"Not being the number one man in her life," Danny sighed, setting his glass down on the counter and moving closer into Steve's embrace. "That's kind of tough to take for the old man."

"You're still the number one man in my life," Steve consoled with a soft smile and Danny laughed and rested against him.

"Well I guess that's something."


	8. Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day - Denial
> 
> Rachel, Danny - 600 (or so) words
> 
> Rachel and Danny come to terms with their daughters growing up

Rachel found Danny hiding in the kitchen, rinsing glasses at the sink.

"Are you planning on hiding in here the rest of the night Danny?" She teased, standing beside him and looking out of the window where his attention was focused.

"What?" Danny said, blinking and looking to her with a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rachel smiled and bumped his shoulder with her own, picking up a glass and handing it to him. "One day we're going to have to get over this denial that our daughter is growing up and start accepting the fact -."

"That what? She's not our baby any more," Danny finished with a sigh, plunging the glass into the water and letting it go, leaning against the sink instead. He looked out of the window where Grace and Luka were laughing together on the beach. "I thought we agreed no boys until she was thirty."

Rachel laughed and put an arm around him in a show of solidarity. "Unfortunately I don't think any parent has been able to enforce that rule on their child."

"He doesn't get to stay over," Danny said with a firm shake of his head.

"Oh Danny, of course not," Rachel agreed. "She's thirteen, we don't have to worry about that just yet."

"Yet I still worry," Danny replied, turning to her with a small smile. "I remember being a fourteen year old boy."

Rachel laughed and pinched his cheek, "Don't tarnish every boy with the same brush as your own."

"I'm just saying -," Danny shrugged, taking her hand. Rachel smiled and pressed her hand against his chest.

"I know what you're saying," Rachel pointed out. "And believe me I have the same concerns. She isn't so much seeking you're approval of Luka, Danny, as she is your support. She wants you to like him, because she likes him, but she needs her Danno to accept him."

"She say that to you?" Danny asked, feeling his heart surge. 

"Yes,"Rachel told him honestly. "If you think we were nervous about tonight, then she was even more so, never mind the poor boy. She's nervous because she doesn't want to dissapoint you and she doesn't want you to not like him, because she really likes him but you not approving, that would tarnish things for her."

"Is this your way of saying to suck it up to keep my daughter happy?" Danny smirked at her.

"I guess so," Rachel laughed. "And believe me, you're not the only one having to do that. Let's do this, for her. We have to give her some credit, he seems like a good boy, good character."

"Must have her mothers taste," Danny said and Rachel smiled again, brushin a hand over his cheek, an old familiar touch that hadn't diminshed in spite of the changes of their relationship.

"Or her fathers charm," She replied.

"I guess we didn't screw her up too badly," Danny laughed, pulling her in for a warm hug. "Thanks Rache."

"Say thank you to Steve," Rachel replied, patting him on the back. "He asked me to talk to you. Not that I didn't need a little pep talk myself. I think Stanley was getting worried about me."

They peeled apart and looked at each with knowing smiles.

"We're lucky to have them," Danny said, putting an arm around her and turning them towards the door onto the lanai.

"And each other," Rachel agreed, giving him a squeeze.


	9. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day - Abstain
> 
> Grace, Danny, Steve - 500 words

"Hey monkey," Danny said with a smile. It was the morning after the night before when he'd 'officially' been introduced to Luka Hale. Grace was sat at the table, turning and smiling; as usual, he counted his blessings that he could still call her 'monkey' without getting one of _those_ looks that spoke volumes about not being a baby any more.

"Morning Danno."

They sat a while, making small talk, Steve presenting Danny with toast and coffee and joining them for the breakfast gathering. Silence decended when Grace bravely broached the subject with them.

"So what did you think of Luka?" She asked with some trepidation. 

But Danny gave her credit for looking him in the eye when she asked and not looking away until he replied. As much as he wanted to abstain from the reply, he had no choice but to be honest. He felt Steve give him a small nudge with his knee under the table because the pause was becoming awkward and of course she'd get the wrong idea if he waited to long to answer.

"He seems like a good kid," Danny said quickly to cover the pause. "Polite, funny, nice manners. And it's obvious he likes you."

Grace looked somewhat relieved and then there was a look in her eyes, a thoughtful, faraway look and her gaze slipped away from him over to the ocean, a soft smile on her lips as she nodded in agreement. Danny thought maybe he should have felt some kind of hurt, a pain in the light of this revelation, that it wasn't a crush but it wasn't quite love. But it was the closest to love/ a thirteen year old girl was going to feel and experience. And deep down Danny knew what that felt like, that somewhere in his past he'd experienced the same thing and had grown and learned from that. Instead of pain he felt warmth, it was just the beginning for her and it wouldn't be an easy road.

He sat back and looked at Steve, realising a long time ago he'd started out as a young boy discovering what crushes and love was, that somewhere along the way he'd fallen in love many times, but only twice had it made some momentus change in his existence. And those changes where sitting right there at the table with him.

Danny didn't know how long this relationship with Luka Hale would last, chances were it would fizzle out in a few months tops. It was like that when you were young, love affairs burned quick and fast. But he was thankful the boy was of good character, that he seemed the genuine article. If she was going to date, then he wanted only the best and he figured, Luka may not be perfect, but he was far from being the worst.


	10. Board-gument?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 'Scenes from a Hat' - Playing a friendly game (cards, sports, board game, whatever) turns into something competitive.
> 
> Danny & Steve  
> Rated - G

"Prior to stardom, which of these actresses worked in a funeral home as a cosmetician to make ends meet?"

_Whoopi Goldberg, Meryl Streep, Michelle Pfeiffer or Helen Hunt_

"It's either Whoopi or Michelle I'm sure. I'll take fifty fifty."

"Okay, Whoopi Goldberg or Michelle Pfeiffer."

"You serious?"

"You took fifty fity."

"But you - that's not fair."

"What, you said fifty fifty, those are your options. C'mon, times a wastin'."

"I'm on a roll here and you start giving me this kind of - shit?"

"Oh come on, some friendly competition Danny. You gonna give me an answer or not?"

"No Steven, I'm not. _You_ aren't playing fair."

"Seriously? What are you getting so mad about. It's the rules of the game, I asked a question, you don't know the answer, I gave you two options. Just answer the damn question or take the 'money'."

"No, I'm going home."

"....Danny? Really, over a board game?"

"I knew this was a bad idea. I knew you wouldn't play nice. You're so competitive you can't stand the idea of me having a slim chance of winning."

"D, seriously, where are you...you're taking the game too?"

"Uh - yeah, it's my game..... See you tomorrow. _At_ the office."

"Danny?"

*Door slams*

.....

 

P.S - the answer to the question is Whoopi Goldberg.


	11. 687-309

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day - Feral
> 
> Danny, Steve - Slave!Verse
> 
> Rated - G

"Be careful of that one, got a real feral quality about him."

Danny eyed the slave being spoken about and read through his details on a data pad. He'd been born in a mining colony; one of the farther outposts, kind of place that didn't put much effort into training and teaching slaves. In those places, only the strongest survived. Kind of place that was neglected and overlooked by the lawmakers of the land. The man had a wild, hauty look in his eyes. Challenging. Resistant. How had a slave from a mining colony outpost ended up on the markets as a house slave?

He had Danny intrigued; There was a mystery to solve, a riddle only he didn't have all the peices to form an answer. Not yet. He liked a challenge, it was part of his job as a Detective and as a Master. Challenges were a daily neccessity to juggle the responsibilities of having several slaves to tend and care for. Each with their own individual needs and personalities. He knew it was cliche, but resistance was futile. A slave had little choice but to conform or suffer the consequences; but he was a fair and just Master he liked to think.

Danny looked at him again and it was true, he did look feral. Wild and untamed; a task Danny felt compelled to undertake. It wasn't a case of purchasing him and breaking him. Taming him, that was the goal, bending him to his will, smooth down the rough, discover who he was underneath.

'Slave 687-309,' Danny read on the data pad. He smiled and waved the handler over, to begin bargaining and haggling for a fair price. 

_'687-309_ ," Danny thought to himself. ' _Think I'll call you Steven._ '


	12. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day - Impeccable
> 
> Danny  
> Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow on fic to; 687-309

The slave intrigued Danny. He knew it would be a challenge from the start and it had been an interesting few days trying to figure out how best to deal with him. Steve as Danny had taken to call him, ( _Steven_ if he got particularly stern or impatient), was an enigma of sorts. Outwardly he was wild, there was a constant look in his eyes of rebellion, as if he were seeking his escape. Of course escape was nigh on impossible, even if a slave did find a way through the 'barrier' surrounding his home, the authorities always caught them eventually. No slave ever truly escaped. But despite the resistant look, he was obedient and he followed orders to the letter. His manners and training as a house slave were impeccable, as if he'd been in a training house half his life. But a mining slave from a far outpost wouldn't have come close to being chosen for such a privilege as the training houses.

Steve had a history and Danny determined himself to find out exactly what it was. Not every slave came with a history of their past; the most information Danny had gleaned of '687-309' was his origin, date of birth and that he'd been on the market for three months after serving as a house slave for an unamed family for an unspecified period of time. 

It was time to put his skills as a detective to work.


	13. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Weekend Challenge: Things you find in a couch!
> 
> Rating: NC17 (for subject )  
> Characters: Dom!Danny/sub!Steve  
> Summary: Danny finds something hidden under the couch cushions that doesn't belong there.  
> A/N: Need to get my head back into the D/s, BDSM bubble to get 'Quartet' finished - this is what the prompt helped generate.  
> Warnings: Spanking, established D/s relationship.

"Steve," Danny called from the living area.

Steve paused as he cleaned the kitchen benches, straightened up and frowned, detecting the tone in Danny's voice. He quickly dumped the cloth into the sink, wiped his hands dry on the towel and scooted over to the doorway before Danny could shout for him again.

"Yeah?" He asked warily, keeping his distance. One look at Danny told him he was in trouble. The couch was in disarray, Danny had been tidying the room.

"Come over here," Danny said firmly, pointing to a spot before him with a stern face, seeing he was being avoided.

Steve took in a breath and approached, standing where ordered and squirming under the scrutiny.

"Something wrong?" He asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he now felt.

"You remember two days ago when I gave you a spanking right?" Danny said sternly, hands on his hips. "And told you to tidy up afterwards."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied quickly with a wince. His ass still ached a little from the paddling.

"So is there a reason why I found this down the back of the couch?" Danny asked, producing the small rounded paddle that had soundly chastened him two nights before.

Steve cast his mind back with another wince, flushing and dropping his head further. Danny had spanked him, then he'd spent a half hour in the corner before lying out on the couch, head in Danny's lap being comforted after his punishment. When he'd finally gotten around to tidying up, he'd gotten a call from the Governors office, setting up a meeting for the next day, he'd gotten sidetracked, quickly straightening out the cushions and the room as he talked on the phone before going to perpare supper.

"Steve?" Danny said, waving the paddle under his nose. "You got an explanation?"

Steve knew it was pointless to explain, it was one of the strictest, blatant rules of their relationship. All toys and instruments they used were cleaned and put away within hours of use and it was mainly because Grace stayed over often these days. The idea of her finding some of their 'items' was disturbing, she was a young girl, she didn't need to know that kind of detail of their relationship. The fact she was staying over that night only proved the point further, what if Grace had found it and not Danny or himself? Plus it showed total disrespect of the toys and instruments and Danny's use of them in any capacity.

"No Sir," Steve said quickly. "I got sidetracked with a phonecall, I just straightened out the cushions and it was forgotten about. I'm sorry."

"You finished cleaning the kitchen?" Danny asked, sounding pissed. Steve had been expecting a lecture and paused before answering.

"No Sir," Steve replied. The floor still needed to be swept and mopped. Then they were going to attack the bedrooms before they had a few hours together before Grace arrived that evening.

"Strip," Danny said firmly, turning away from him. "I'll be back in a minute."

With a heavy heart Steve began stripping down where he stood. He folded each item neatly and placed them on the coffee table, wondering how tough a spanking he was going to receive for the indiscretion. Danny returned, a large ball gag in hand, which he placed on him quickly.

"Go finish up in the kitchen, then come find me," Danny told him, giving him a soft push back towards the kitchen.

Steve hated this particular gag, it was large, made his jaw ache and he drooled constantly. It was worse when his hands were tied and he couldn't wipe it away. It was rare Danny used it because of the humiliation, but in this case, as punishment, he understood why Danny inflicted it on him. Suitably humbled for the moment, he quickly swept up, mopped and went to find Danny who was already upstairs. Danny was checking Grace's room was tidy for her arrival and asked him to begin their bedroom. Between them they dusted, tidied, cleaned the bathrooms and vacuumed.

Danny bustled them both into the bedroom, closing the door behind them and pulling the desk chair into the middle of the room with quick efficency.

"Bend over it," he said before going to their cupboard.

Steve knew not to dawdle and went to the chair, the perfect height for bending over which was why Danny had selected it when they'd given the master bedroom and overhaul. The taut, straight back of the chair was level with the height of Steve's hips, so when he bent over, it provided some stability. He stood with his legs apart, holding his hands behind him, resting them at small of his back out of the line of fire.

Danny came back to him, lying the small paddle on the seat of the chair right under his nose. "I don't think I have to explain why you're receiving this punishment Steven. Blatant disregard of one of the most important rules we have in place and we don't have many. I'm surprised at you babe, it's not like you to be so forgetful . For the next week you're going to receive ten of the best morning and night with that paddle to remind you of the rules and to not get 'sidetracked' as you call it."

Steve felt his belly dip, at least it were only ten morning and evening, but his ass already ached from the last spanking and he was about to receive another sound one for the rule breaking. It was going to be a tough week, especially if he got spanked for anything else. Best behaviour was key to getting through it. He felt spittle gathering fast on the corner of his mouth, swallowing a deep sigh of embarrassment as it started spattering down against the paddle. Danny's hand came to a rest over his where he held them behind him, giving a gentle squeze, a warning to him that punishment was about to begin.

He had a fleeting realisation he didn't know what instrument would be inflicting the spanking this time. Sometimes he could prepare himself for the level of pain and intensity he'd be experiencing. There was a whoosh of air as Danny swung, a sharp sounding 'thwack' occuring as the flat, wood paddle connected. It was a broad, thick, old fashioned paddle, and delivered a heavy whack which was why Steve had nicknamed it the 'whalloper'. Made the spanking drive deep into his muscle tissue, ache settling into his buttocks, made the spanking painful, made sitting difficult for hours afterwards. He wouldn't be forgetting this lesson in a hurry.

Danny was always efficent with delivery, this paddle meant the whacks were consistently in the middle, where the fleshiest part of his ass was. After three or four Steve was groaning in pain, the back of the chair dug into his hips as he squirmed, bending his knees then lifting onto his toes as if he could escape the pain. Danny was patient as always, waiting for him to still before he delivered another 'thwack'. Steve sounded out his pain as he always did, grunting and moaning loudly, though the gag muffled quite a bit. He mentally counted out ten and hoped that was the end of it, but Danny kept going, making him shout and squirm even more. Tears built in his eyes, there was only so much pain and humiliation he could take before it got to him mentally and Danny had worked long and hard to help him get to that point where hiding his feelings, his emotions, wasn't like breaking through a steel wall. Danny didn't always reduce him to tears through a painful punishment like this, but he knew the 'whalloper' was a paddle to bring Steve to tears. Steve had been surprised the first time, how freeing it felt to be taken to that moment, breaking down and giving way to those deeper emptions, the after effects left him feeling comforted, even if his ass ached in the process.

Saliva and tears had moistened the side of the paddle facing him now and he couldn't make it out through his blurred vision. He stopped resisting and squirming quite so much, lying pliant and slumped over the chair, Danny's fingers warm and tight around his. Always anchoring him, always holding him together. He squeezed his eyes shut, groning painfully as the paddle whacked him again, making him shudder. He'd lost count mid-way, but it had to end soon. A further two slaps landed and then Danny squeezed his hands even tighter. It was over, finally.

He took in shaky breaths and tried to get himself under control, ass painfully hot and hurting badly. His legs felt weak, his body exhausted and Danny stepped away, leaving him for a minute to lay the paddle on the desk top. He came back to him, hand smoothing up his back, skin clammy from sweat and exertion, petting him gently. Danny fumbled with the clasp of the gag, loosening and removing it and Steve swallowed down properly, resiting the urge to wipe a hand over his mouth. He knew not to move until he was told he could. He worked his jaw though to work out the ache and crick from being held open so long. Danny patted him on the shoulder.

"Corner babe," he said simply. Steve stood, head and shoulders slumped, going to the corner of the room kept empty for him. He stood again with his legs apart, bending over again at the waist, hands on the wall to brace himself as he showed his punished ass in further humiliation.

Danny left him alone for his thirty minutes corner time, alone with his thoughts as he considered the lesson delivered. It wasn't only that he hadn't tidied up properly, it was the breach of such a strict rule and what could have happened. Further more what if it hadn't of been a paddle, what if it had been a toy of some kind? They could of maybe gotten around the subject of the paddle, but a dildo, vibe, clamps? That was unthinkable terriotory when dealing with a thirteen year olds curiosity.

Danny returned to the bedroom and Steve was relieved, corner time was one of his least favourite parts of his submission.

"Okay Steve," Danny said gently now, punishment was finished. He would probably lecture him, but he wasn't upset any more over the incident. They dealt with it and moved on, that was how they operated together. "Tidy things away then come downstairs."

Steve stood straighter with a sigh, his ass ached now. He went to the desk and picked up the paddle, fingers skirting over the wood and it was like he could feel the heat it had radiated on his skin reflected on it's grain. He gave it a wipe over with a cloth before placing it in the cupboard, hanging it on the door with the other methods of punishment. He went and got the paddle from the chair also, the small peice of equipment that had cost him a painful few days and remembered Danny had promised a spanking morning and night for the next week with the small instrument. Steve gave a shudder, rubbing at the saliva and tears that had pooled onto it's surface until it was clean again. He hung it on the cupboard door also.

He washed the gag under the tap, drying it and putting it in it's place with the others before locking the cupboard and placing they key in it's secret place away from sneaking fingers. Pushing the chair back under the desk he double checked the room before making his way downstairs where Danny was sitting on the sofa reading the paper.

"You okay?" Danny asked, lowering the paper and looking at him with care.

"Just sore," Steve replied honestly, but not seeking sympathy. "I'm sorry Danny, it won't happen again."

"I know you are," Danny assured him, folding the paper away and dropping it to the coffee table. He patted the couch cushion beside him with a smile. "And I know it won't. Come lie down by me. You need some TLC."

Steve smiled, quickly going to him and stretching on out his stomach, head on Danny's lap, arm slung over his legs as Danny petted his hair. Danny's free hand travelled down towards his ass, stroking over the reddened area and making Steve hiss.

"Aww baby, I'll put some cream on that later, before Grace arrives," Danny told him softly. "You understand why I was so harsh don't you?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, arm tightening over Danny's thighs. "I deserved it."

"Bet you wish you'd chosen to tidy in here instead of the kitchen," Danny teased and Steve smiled despite the pain he was in.

"Somehow I don't think I'd have gotten away with it," Steve replied softly. It was true, probably because he would have admitted to Danny the paddle hadn't been put away. 'Honesty is the best policy' was a firm truth in their relationship.

"We'll have to check the couch more often, in case something slips down the back unnoticed," Danny said with a smile.

"Yes Sir," Steve agreed firmly. 

He'd be sure to check every day from now on.

~fin~


	14. To work, One with Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day - Collaborate
> 
> Steve/Danny - NC17 
> 
> 100 words

"Yes, fuck Steve yes right there," Danny groaned, eyes shut tight as he concentrated on the feeling of his lover sliding into him.

Steve smiled, staring down at him, memorising every shift in Danny's face, the small furrow of his brow, mouth slightly parted. It hadn't taken long to get Danny like this, he knew exactly how he liked to be touched and fucked. He slid back a little before pressing in further, waiting for the tell tale gasp of pleasure to assure him he was hitting the right spot.  
Danny tilted his head further back with a happy gasp, smiling and shuddering under him. "Yeah. God Steve yes!"


	15. WotD - Autocrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Danny must take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set in the Royal Marriage verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/585273)
> 
> Written for the word of the day - Autocrat
> 
> 1\. an absolute ruler, especially a monarch who holds and exercises the powers of government as by inherent right, not subject to restrictions.

"You need to rest."

"I _need_ these trade talks to go well. We can't lose Kai's support, not now."

"We won't lose it."

"You can't be sure of that. Now that Kai has control he's trying to tip the power to his favor. I can't back down but I don't know how much he'll bend before it all falls apart."

"Maui relies on our alliance, especially because of the military support they receive from us. He knows that, you know that and most importantly his enemies know that. He knows if he loses us as allies he loses Hawaii also and he can't risk that. There are too many people waiting for him to weaken his alliances in order to pounce."

"Which is another worry. He's not an idiot but he isn't the sharpest tool in the box either. If he takes the risk and walks away from the table, he opens up the floodgates for our own enemies. If Maui is taken, we're next."

"You're a good King, Danny. I don't think it would be as easy for them as a 'we're next'. We wouldn't go down without a fight."

"I do not want to lead this country to war Steve."

"Then don't let him leave the table until you've shook hands over the trade deal. Make him understand the risk he's taking."

"What if -."

"What if nothing. Make him take the deal. On your terms."

"You sure you don't want to go do this for me?"

"I'm only the King consort. You hold all the power."

"I'll remind you of that later tonight in bed."

"I'd like to see you try."

~fin~


	16. Trope - Anger born of Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Thursday Trope - Anger Born of Worry. Danny off loads.

Steve was smiling. Danny's heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to literally burst out of his chest cavity and land there on the ground in front of him. The son of a bitch was smiling. Danny had to fight the urge to punch him. Hard. Hard enough to wipe that stupid smile off his face. Hard enough to make him feel – feel something like how Danny was feeling right there and then. Danny had only punched Steve once before and hadn't ever felt the urge again until now. Steve's smile continued to grow, then he began chuckling. Chuckling, that kind of low, under the breath laugh of amusement as he took in Danny's evident reaction of full blown horror and bewilderment. Danny felt his hand actually curl into a fist and had to tense his arm to keep from taking a swipe at the guy. Steve put a hand on his shoulder all nonchalant, like he hadn't just walked away from the kind of situation that rarely saw anyone come out of alive.

' _Don't fucking say it_ ,' Danny thought to himself. He knew it was coming the way Steve cocked that god damned look at him. The one that spoke volumes of his inability to understand just how close the situation had been. How close Danny had been to being without a partner and best friend.

“Book em Danno,” Steve grinned, giving him a small shove.

Danny couldn't remember what he actually said. Everything just poured out of him like a tsunami wave, breaking down everything in it's path. When he began muttering back at Steve, Steve had simply smiled like he was listening to his usual ranting. But then Danny's voice had gotten louder, hammering into Steve just how serious Danny was and Danny was satisfied when Steve had the decency to look worried. Scared even. Yeah he should be scared, because Danny was so so close to clocking him one and really it might have been better to punch him than pummel him with his deluge of words.

When Danny had finished, he was aware how quiet everyone was around them. Maybe if he'd been thinking straight he'd have waited for a more private moment to relay to his partner how angry he was with him. Silence throbbed around them and Danny sucked in a deep breath. Off loading could be incredibly exhausting. He gave Steve a quick look, feeling deep satisfaction at how spooked and guilty Steve seemed.

Tough love that's what it was. 

Danny stalked off to the Camaro and slid into the passenger side without so much as another word or look at the surrounding officers at the scene. He stared out the window and waited until Steve slowly followed, looking suitably chastised. He slid into the drivers side and sat for a long couple of minutes, nervously glancing at Danny before putting the key into the ignition.

“I'm sorry,” He said and sounding like he meant it.

“Me too,” Danny replied quietly. “You ever worry me like that again – I swear to god Steven.”

“I know,” Steve nodded with a small wince. Danny didn't need to say it twice.


	17. Trope - Ikea Erotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kau'i is intrigued when he finds something unusual belonging to Rick.
> 
> Written for the 'Thursday Trope – Ikea Erotica'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope #2: Ikea Erotica  
> Quoting the site: “Named after the Swedish home furniture retail chain, IKEA Erotica describes the tendency of badly written sex scenes to be nothing more than "insert tab A into slot B" ad nauseam, as though the readers don't know what goes where

Kau'i cleared his throat to get Rick's attention. Rick didn't take the bait and Kau'i did a quick mental check that there were no rules in play before deciding no, there weren't. He cleared his throat again, intentionally loud, enough to grate on Rick's nerves and get some reaction from him.

“Something you need to ask me?” Rick said from his desk, not giving him any more attention than he was willing to give.

“Just one little thing,” Kau'i replied, drawing near to the desk. “What, if I may ask, is this?”

He held up a book and waited for Rick to casually glance up, glance at the book and look down again, concentrating on whatever it was he was working on.

“That, dearest, is a book,” Rick replied dryly.

“Mhmm,” Kau'i agreed with a nod. “It's one of those, soft core porn books bored housewives read. Which leads me to ask, why do we have it in the house?”

“Because they amuse me,” Rick said, sitting up and waving a hand for him to sit down. “You look surprised.”

“I am,” Kau'i admitted, putting the book on the desk. “Why waste your time? Why spend your money on it?”

“You always say I've more money that I know what to do with,” Rick shrugged. “So I splash out on a guilty pleasure or two.”

“I could suggest better things to spend your money on,” Kau'i said, pushing the book aside. Rick grinned at Kau'i's disgust, reaching over to pluck the book from him.

“Hey, leave it be,” Rick said, sitting back and opening the book. “It isn't that bad.”

Kau'i rolled his eyes, “Honestly? You honestly enjoy – that?”

“Yeah,” Rick chuckled, reading over the pages. “Tell me sweetheart have I ever 'pinned you to the wall with my lips'?”

Kau'i gave a grimace and shook his head, “Sounds a little too S&M for us baby.”

“Does my, 'springing erection' ever make you think 'Holy Cow'?” Rick gave a small laugh and turned to another page. 

Kau'i couldn't help but smile at that and gave a shake of his head, “I'm more of a 'I hope he's going to fuck me' kind of thinker.”

“When you first had sex, was your virginity 'ripped through'?” Rick continued, giving a small laugh and continuing, turning more pages. “Do your nipples get so hard they could cut glass? Do you enjoy the juices of my manhood? Can I make my cock dance inside you?”

Kau'i couldn't help it, Rick's amusement was infectious and they were both laughing when Rick put the book down.

“See what I mean?” Rick grinned over at him. “Don't knock it until you've tried it.”

“Can I borrow that?” Kau'i laughed, holding out his hand.

“No, but you can come enjoy the juices of my manhood if you're in the mood.”


	18. Trope - Neck Tie Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope - Neck Tie Leash

"You kow, this would be more romantic if you weren't cutting off my blood supply," Danny said as he followed Steve up the stairs.

Steve paused mid step to turn and look down at him, fingers still holding tight to the tie around Danny's neck. Danny saw him briefly glance at the knot, then his neck before his eyes finally rested on his face.

"You look fine to me," Steve grinned, giving him a tug. Danny took another step up and Steve met him half way, stooping low to kiss him. Steve's fingers only got tighter around the narrow material which, okay Danny had to admit, was very much a turn on.

"Cmon," Steve whispered against his mouth before pulling away and heading up the stairs again.

"You know if I knew this was the effect my ties had been having on you, I'd not have stopped wearing them," Danny pointed out as he was dragged towards the bedroom, putting up little resistance. "Though you did say I looked good without them."

"Made concentrating a little easier," Steve admitted over his shoulder as they reached the bedroom.

"Uh huh," Danny replied as he kicked the door shut behind them. "Whoah, okay -."

He was pushed back with more force than he'd anticipated against the door, Steve's body plastered up against his like somehow their bodies were going to meld together. His mouth covered his, tasting of the bourbon they'd been relaxing with downstairs after their date. Steve pulled back a fraction, fingers scrambling to loosen the tie off.

"So the ties really do it for you huh?" Danny laughed, hands sliding under Steve's shirt to touch the hidden toned body beneath.

"Lots of things you can do with a tie," Steve pointed out with a smile. "Aside from drive me to distraction."

"Oh really? Like what Steven?" Danny smiled as Steve pulled the narrow strip of material from his neck.

"Let me show you Daniel," Steve replied, dipping in for a kiss again, hands sliding around Danny's waist to pull him closer.

Danny felt Steve slowly pulling and propelling them in the direction of the bed without breaking apart and wondered just how the night would end.


	19. Trope - Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope - Love Potion

"Uh hi, you called me," Steve said to the bar tender. "About-."

"He's over there," The tender motioned with his head to the end of the bar. "Your number was his emergency contact."

"Thanks," Steve nodded, looking over to where Danny was looking worse for wear. "How much has he had?"

"Pitcher of cocktail," The bar keep replied with a small smile. "Haole can't hold his liquor."

"Liquor? In a cocktail?" Steve questioned. Danny was sitting in the far booth, swaying, bleary eyed and clumsily clutching a glass.

"The Love Potion," The man replied, motioning to the cocktail menu. Steve grabbed one as he made his way towards Danny, taking in the list of ingredients. Potion or potent was the question, a glass of the stuff would have been lethal, never mind a pitcher. Reaching Danny's booth he slipped into the seat opposite.

"Danny?" He said to get his partners attention.

Danny looked up, surprise then happiness sprung out over his features.

"Steve, babe," He slurred. "You're here!"

Danny paused and frowned, looking around at the bar then back to Steve. "Why are you here?"

"Bar tender called me," Steve explained. "He was concerned about you."

"How'd he have your number?" Danny asked, brow furrowing. "You know that guy?"

"No Danny, he got your number off your phone," Steve said with a small smile, shaking his head. "How about I take you home?"

"You should try this shit," Danny said, pushing the empty pitcher towards him. Steve winced at the strong smell of spirits emanating from the jug. "'s fucking lethal."

"I can tell," Steve nodded in agreement. "I think I'll pass."

"No c'mon, let's order s'more," Danny said, grinning, glassy eyed and swaying again. "Let's get shit faced."

"Think you're already there Danny," Steve said, sliding out of his seat and around to Danny's side. "Why don't I take you home, get you sobered up a little huh?"

"No," Danny shook his head but climbing out of the seat as Steve tugged at his arm "Y'know we never go out together. We don't hang out."

"We hang out Danny," Steve told him, looking over at the bar tender. "He owe anything?"

"Nope, paid straight up," The bar tender shook his head. 

"No, no we don't hang out," Danny was shaking his head as Steve got an arm around his waist, drawing Danny's arm around his shoulders to help him out. "Look'it, we didn't hang tonight."

"No, not tonight," Steve said as he led him outside.

"I brought the car," Danny said helpfully, fumbling at his pockets.

"We'll take my car and pick yours up tomorrow okay," Steve suggested.

"M'kay," Danny agreed, stumbling a little as they headed for Steve's truck. "You should have had a drink with me."

"But then I wouldn't be able to drive you home," Steve told him, helping him into the passenger side before getting in to the drivers side. He reached over and pulled Danny's seatbelt on him, looking at him closely. "You okay D?"

Danny looked at him grimly before leaning back, half propped against the door. "Think I had a lot to drink tonight."

"Yeah I think maybe a little," Steve nodded.

Danny grinned and gave a small chuckle of amusement, "I drank love potion. Fucking tasted like shit."

"But you drank a pitcher full," Steve said as he took to the roads, heading for home.

"I was committed," Danny said with a sigh, laughing again. "Love potion. Think it worked?"

"You tell me," Steve smiled, slightly amused at his friends inebriated state.

"Well, it brought me you," Danny shrugged, looking over at him. "Maybe it did."

Steve looked at him for a long moment before concentrating on the road, not sure what to say to that.

"I'm gonna take you back to my place okay," Steve said, not wanting to just dump him at home.

Danny giggled again which Steve found highly amusing. "Ha, see it did work. You came to get me and now you're taking me home. To your place."

Danny grinned over to him and batted his eyelashes, "You going to have your wicked way with me Steven?"

"I think that alcohol is having it's wicked way with you Danno," Steve said, trying to ignore how easy it would be to banter with Danny right now. Who knew how much he'd remember in the morning. "You're going to sleep it off at my house. On the couch."

They fell silent as they drove through the neighbourhood toward Steve's place, Steve giving Danny quick glances to make sure he was okay. Danny stared out the window, sobering up from being happy to quiet and contemplative.

"Do you know what today is?" Danny said, not turning to look at Steve.

"Uh, Thursday," Steve pointed out helpfully thinking perhaps Danny's faculties weren't all there after all the alcohol.

"March 13th," Danny corrected, holding up a finger as if he were teaching a lesson before repeating himself. "March 13th."

He fell quiet and his stare turned moody and dark.

"D?" Steve asked carefully, sensing a change in his friends mood.

"The day the divorce papers came," Danny said after a silent pause. "You know I didn't even know we were at that point. Like I knew we were distant, I just didn't know that was it for her. That she was done with us. Ten years now. Ten fucking years."

"Don't do this to yourself Danno," Steve said as he pulled up to his house, killing the engine quickly and reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder. "Why you doing this?"

"Because look at my life," Danny said giving a harsh laugh, only he wasn't happy. "She's married, she has a new life with a new husband and kid and me, what do I have? What have I done in the last decade expect follow her to these god forsaken islands, living on the circumference of her life just so I can be near my little girl. Who isn't so little any more by the way. I mean fuck, there's another birthday on the way, she talk about boys like she has a clue what she's talking about. She wants to wear makeup."

Steve got out of the van and walked around to Danny's side, opening the door and helping him out, holding him close and steady.

"C'mon Danny, let's get you into bed," Steve said calmly, walking them towards the house.

"God I'm such a loser right," Danny chuckled, still sounding far from happy. He tripped on a step and Steve had to hold him tighter until he regained his footing.

"No D, you aren't a loser," Steve assured him. "You just – you maybe need to find a different way to deal with this day once a year."

"Love potion," Danny groaned, leaning on the doorpost as Steve unlocked the door. "Fuck."

Steve couldn't help but smile and looked at him closely, "Yeah not your best choice of drink buddy."

"I'm a romantic at heart," Danny chuckled. "And I live in hope of that fairy tale ending."

"Uh huh," Steve nodded, moving him inside. "I'm sure you do."

"You on the other hand are not romantic," Danny shook his head, groaning as they had to tackle the flight of stairs.

"I'm romantic," Steve said, sounding offended especially when Danny snorted in derision. "I am."

"Steven, you are clueless when it comes to romance," Danny replied. "Shit how many stairs do you have man?"

"Just a little more," Steve said, half dragging him up. "And I am a romantic okay I just don't flaunt it in peoples faces. Why would you ever witness it? You haven't seen me on a date."

"No but I wouldn't mind seeing it," Danny said as they headed for Steve's spare room.

"Like a double date?" Steve said with a small frown, opening the door and propelling Danny inside.

"Well, if you wanted another couple there," Danny said, giving a sigh of relief when Steve half dropped him on the covers. "Ah this, this is nice."

Danny crawled to lie diagonal over the bed, tugging a pillow under his head and hugging it tightly. Steve took off Danny's shoes and covered him with a blanket, drawing the line at undressing him and leaving him to sleep the drink off. Steve stared down at him, ignoring all remarks and conversation that had taken place concerning their going on a date. It was just the drink talking, Danny was inebriated and not thinking straight. That was it. 

Love potion taking it's toll on his brain.


	20. Trope - Sleep Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope - Sleep Cute

"Look we're stuck out here okay," Steve said, trying not to lose his temper. "I'm sorry but we can't go any further, we're losing the light and we need to take advantage of finding shelter."

"Tell me, how does sleeping in a shack that looks like it's straight out of the pages of a Steven King novel look like an advantage?" Danny said irritably, eyeing the shack with a worried look. "We sleep in there I'm afraid we won't wake up. I for one would like to wake up tomorrow, I have a daughter to get back to."

"Danny, it's either here or out under the stars. We're high up, it's already getting cold and the temperature will drop further. We're staying here," Steve said, making it sound like an order not a request. "Come on."

"Did you just -," Danny began but Steve was already heading for the shack a little way down a makeshift path in the middle of the jungle forest they were currently lost in.

"Yes Danny, that was an order," Steve said over his shoulder. "Move your ass."

"Might I remind you-," Danny began, trudging along behind him.

"Danny we're tired, we're hungry, it's getting late," Steve cut him off again impatiently. "This isn't some nature walk okay. We need to get our bearings and I can do that in the morning, after I've recharged. I know you're worried, I am too, but that isn't going to get us home, so you need to switch off, listen to me and -"

"And what?" Danny said, tripping and stumbling forward a couple of steps into Steve who also tumbled forward, before regaining his footing and shoving him back.

"And do as I god damn tell you," Steve said sharply. Old habits die hard and it was in his very nature to revert to them, in a situation like they were, taking charge and doing what he was trained to do was something that came naturally to him, like breathing. Danny wouldn't like it, but he'd have to put up with it.

Steve left Danny standing open mouthed and offended as he check out the shack they'd found. It was little more than that, abandoned and misused for what looked like a decade or more. Probably an old hunters nest judging by the contents of furniture inside. It was worn, dusty and probably filled with all kinds of bugs, but it was shelter and that was what mattered. Steve didn't mind admitting he'd stayed in much worse conditions.

There was a narrow bed against the back wall, the mattress gave off a musty smell. Steve ignored that and searched around, finding an ottoman against another wall, the padlock rusty and worn. A couple of well aimed kicks broke the lock and inside were sheets and a few items of clothing that thankfully bugs hadn't gotten to. At least they could cover the bed up and be warm for the night.

Steve searched around for anything else but the cupboards were bare, there was an old flume but even if he had some means of lighting it, he wouldn't until they knew the chimney stack was clear and they wouldn't smoke themselves out. Empty stomachs it was then, which wouldn't make tomorrow go any easier if they didn't find civilisation again soon. But that was something to worry about in the morning. Right now, sleep and maybe water if they were really lucky. The shack had no means of running water, which meant either the owner would bring his own or there was a fresh water source nearby.

"Here, make up the bed," Steve said, handing Danny a pile of folded sheets and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked him.

"Just scouting this place out, I'll not be long," Steve replied, leaving before Danny could argue.

Steve was back in fifteen minutes, an old bucket full of water in hand. There'd been a stream at the back of the shack and they were just going to have a little faith it was okay to drink. He was glad to find the bed made up, Danny sitting on the end of it looking exhausted, a frown permanently worrying his features. He looked startled and relieved when Steve walked back through the door.

"Got some water," Steve pointed out, putting the bucket on a small stool. "That's something."

Danny scuttled over but Steve put a hand on his shoulder before he almost flung himself head first at the bucket.

"Small sips okay," Steve advised. Danny nodded and got on his knees, scooping a palm full of water and bringing it to his lips, sipping it down slowly with relief.

Steve made sure the door was secure and checked the windows, stuffing an old jacket into a hole in one of the windows to stop any more bugs getting in. He glanced outside and up, the sky was already turning dark, dark pinks and reds colouring the sky.

"Going to be dark soon and we've got no light, no fire," He said, turning to face Danny who'd stood up and was rubbing a wet rag over his face. "I suggest we call it a day and try and sleep."

"You suggest or is that a disguised order?" Danny said. He was tired and irritable, but so was Steve so their usual back and forth banter was tinged with barbs and stings.

"I can make it one," Steve said, giving a shake of his head. "Or you can stumble your way around this place in the pitch black, trip up, knock yourself out and sleep that way."

"You know you can be a real asshole, you know that?" Danny snapped back sharply.

"Look who's talking," Steve shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Of all the people I get lost in a fucking jungle with, it had to be you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny yelled, their anger was rolling now, crashing against one another and in such a confined space, the atmosphere was thick with it.

"Bad enough putting up with you back in the city, never mind up here," Steve shouted back. "Complaining, arguing, god I've got a headache just from having to listen to you all day today."

"You put up with me? You put up with me?" Danny repeated, waving a hand between them. "Might I remind you McGarrett you chose me as your partner. No, you demanded I join your little crime fighting team. So don't make out like somehow I became an anchor around your neck you have to put up with okay? I never asked to be the partner of the maniac who runs around the fucking island like some loose cannon about to blow. As for headaches, excuse me for complaining that I'm lost on a fucking mountain, in the jungle with someone who's making it out like we're on some training exercise for the Navy SEALS's. I suppose this is fun for you?"

"No actually Danny, I had more fun on BUD's training than I am right now. Least with those guys I knew they knew what they were doing. This is more like babysitting, I'm trying to keep us both safe and alive and surprise surprise all you can do is bitch and moan. Why should today be different to any other day? Danny isn't happy with his situation so what does he do? Help himself or bitch about it? Ding ding ding people, of course the correct answer is bitch, because he has no idea how to shut the hell up."

They were both exhausted and Danny's shoulders slumped, too tired to argue further. He shook his head and gave a shrug, unsure how to amend the situation they were in. It was the first time they'd argued with such heat and anger behind their words and it felt like something was stretching to breaking point to Steve. He knew if they didn't stop, something would snap and they'd say something they regretted and maybe couldn't take back.

"You take the bed," Steve said nodding towards it, quiet and calm like they'd not just nearly brought the walls down with their anger.

Danny didn't argue, whether because he was all out of words or just too tired Steve wasn't sure. Danny looked ready to drop and rolled onto the bed, pulling a couple of blankets over himself, turning onto his side, his back to him.

It was getting dark fast and Steve contemplated trying to sleep on the rickety old wooden chair by the door, but he didn't think it would hold his weight. There were plenty of blankets still in the chest and he could probably make do on the floor. It wouldn't be comfortable but he'd sleep. Eventually.

"You going to prowl around this place all night or are you going to lie down and get some sleep?" Danny asked stiffly from the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Steve told him, taking out some blankets.

"Don't be a jerk," Danny said snidely. "Lie down. Not much room but it'll have to do. Just one night right?"

Steve contemplated refusing but Danny was right and plus, the bed looked more comfortable than the floor. He took the extra blankets with him and carefully lay back to back against Danny. It was a small space for two grown men to take up, but it was still a comfort after their day. Within a half hour it was pitch black, but Steve was finding it difficult to sleep. He could feel the gentle, deep breathing of Danny asleep beside him, the rise and fall of his body pressing up against him. He closed his eyes and let the rhythm help him drift off.

Day broke early and Steve woke up feeling comfortable and warm, the presence of a warm body half lain over him wasn't a familiar feeling but it was still nice. He was on his back and it took a moment for clarity to set in. Lost in the mountains, old hunters shack, him and Danny at each others throats. He opened his eyes and found said partner now half sprawled over him, face burrowed into his neck, chest half pressed against his, hand clutched around his arm, leg tangled into his.

Steve didn't move, not because it was an embarrassing, awkward situation, but because it was nice. Danny's breath was soft against his skin, the heaviness of his body moulded against him. Steve wanted to turn and press more firmly, more intimately against him just to feel what it was like, their bodies lining up and slotted against one another naturally, perfectly. He tried not to focus on where Danny's groin rested against his hip, or question if he really was sensing a little firmer action going on there. Because focusing on that only made his own pants feel tighter and really, now was neither the time, nor the place to be analysing their relationship. A relationship that only fourteen hours previous had been nearly ripped to shreds and left to rot on the floor with the rest of the dust and debris of the shack they were in.

Steve was snapped back to reality when Danny began to breath heavier, giving a small moan which made Steve tense up because shit that really made the blood flow head down south. Especially as Danny moved, body stretching out against him, hand digging into the skin of his upper arm. Groin pressing – shit shit shit.

"Huh?" Danny huffed sleepily as he woke up, eyes glazed over as he came around. "What -."

"Think we unconsciously made ourselves more comfortable some time during the night," Steve smiled, trying to sound easy going. "You sleep okay?"

"Uh huh," Danny said, yawning and trying to roll away only there wasn't anywhere to roll too. "You?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded, trying not to move at all.

"So – uh -" Danny said, sitting up a little to glance at him. "We getting up or what? Kind of in a tangle here."

"Tell me about it," Steve smiled, waiting for Danny to move his leg so he could sit up. The moment was gone but at least he'd have the memories. Those would provide ample fodder to his fantasies for a while to come.

"Sorry about-," Danny started. Steve shook his head, waving a hand to dismiss the idea.

"Probably just our bodies natural need to share warmth," Steve said, clearing his throat.

"No I mean, I'm sorry about yesterday," Danny said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know I can complain a lot. It's just how I handle stuff when I'm out of my depth. And this situation, I'm way out in the deep."

"I'm sorry I went all Navy on you," Steve agreed with a smile. "That's how I handle situations out of my control. Especially when I'm responsible for someone else as well. Can't exactly go home to Grace Face empty handed can I."

"As for the bed thing," Danny said sheepishly.

"Small bed, two large bodies," Steve shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"I did sleep really well," Danny gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, me too," Steve nodded in agreement.

"In the light of day this place is a real dump," Danny said, glancing around them.

"Probably a really cosy place in it's hey day," Steve shrugged. 

"Oh god, this is the kind of place you'd call home isn't it," Danny grinned with a shake of his head.

"Well not home," Steve laughed standing up and straightening himself out. "But as a little stay over on hikes and the likes, yeah I wouldn't say no."

"No heating, no running water, no bathroom," Danny stood up also, giving a stretch and thumbing towards the door. "Speaking of which, I gotta find some fauna."

"Yeah," Steve nodded in agreement. His stomach also rumbled, empty and he felt a sickly feeling of hunger. "We may as well hit the trail."

"Oh hey I found these under a pile of the blankets yesterday," Danny said, picking up a couple of water cans. "Least we'll not be thirsty like yesterday."

"Fantastic," Steve said, taking one. "Lets take a leak, fill these up and see if we can't find our way out of this jungle."

"You're going to miss this place aren't you," Danny teased as they headed out of the door.

"Maybe not the bed," Steve said, looking back at the small frame.

"The bed the most," Danny continued as they headed around the back of the shack. "Admit it, waking up to me on top of you was on your wish list."

Steve clamped up and pretended not to hear, scared to admit that yeah, it probably was.

~ fin~


	21. Trope - Beautiful Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Trope - Beautiful Dreamer 
> 
> 'This is a romantic trope where one half of the couple or potential couple falls asleep and the other one winds up watching them. Sometimes they initially consider waking the sleeping person up, but decide against it upon seeing just how cute and peaceful they look. Very often a soft, tender smile passes over the watcher's face, giving the viewer a hint of their affection towards the slumberer. Hair and/or skin-stroking may also ensue.'

Title – Beautiful Dreamer  
Fandom – H50  
Rating - G  
Characters – Danny Williams/Steve McGarrett  
Summary – Danny watches Steve sleeping  
~

There were nights when the sound of the ocean still kept Danny awake, despite living on the islands for a decade. Usually when the weather had been bad, the waves crashing closer and with more aggression. Now and then he’d escape to the couch and watch the television, anything to end the monotony of lying awake, desperately waiting for sleep. But even that habit had waned since hooking up with Steve had become less of a quick rough and tumble and taken on the status of relationship before either of them had taken stock and given it much analysis.

Nowadays, lying in bed awake meant he could watch Steve sleep. He’d always thought Steve had expressive eyes, they were certainly a window into Steve’s soul the way they said things he never spoke out loud. But even closed they were enjoyable to look at, Danny hadn’t ever noticed just how long his eyelashes were until they’d started sleeping together and he’d had the chance to watch Steve sleeping. They skirted against his skin with a certain gentleness Danny envied, lips twitching to caress his lovers skin the way those small bristles of hair got to night every night.

Their days could be filled up with death, abuse, shootouts, fights and sometimes they went to bed exhausted, sleep their sweet escape from it all. It was nice to see how Steve’s face relaxed, comforted by the unconscious realm of dreams. He was a man of action, but Danny got to enjoy him as a man of stillness also, content and at peace.

“You know it could be considered creepy the way you stare,” Steve mumbled sleepily, rolling onto his side, hand blindly seeking and finding Danny’s body to rest against.

“Sorry,” Danny smiled, moving a little closer for the warmth, not taking his eyes off Steve’s face and smiling a little broader when Steve’s eyes flickered open. 

“Ocean wake you up again?” Steve asked him, hand squeezing his side sympathetically.

“Waves are crashing hard, bit like you did as soon as your head hit the pillow,” Danny replied, his own hand settling on Steve’s hip. “Didn’t mean to wake you too.”

“S’ok,” Steve sighed, eyes closing again and already drifting off to sleep once more. “Try n’ sleep.”

“I will,” Danny promised, but not before enjoying a few more minutes of watching his lover.


	22. White Walls, Red Tinge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Cluedo Prompt -
> 
> Mrs White, Billiard Room, Candlestick

Title – White Walls, Scarlet Tinge  
Rating – PG13 (for description of blood and violent death)  
Fandom – H50  
Summary – Danny and Steve investigate a crime scene  
~

The first thing you noticed as you walked into the room, was the clinical white of the walls, the furnishings. Everything pure and clean, portraying a minimalist type existence, perfect, elegant and grandiose.

The blood spatter across the walls and thick, plush white carpeting was a stark contrast, brutal and violent in its very nature. Because of the bright white, the blood was a rich scarlet red, some smeared across the carpet enough to ensure anyone looking knew the victim hadn’t died instantly without having to see the body first.

Even the woman wore white; a satin white negligée barely covered her smooth, toned body. Her body lay contorted, life drained out of her via the two bullet holes in her back that had drained her blood into the skimpy material of her nightwear.

“She made a run for it,” Danny surmised quietly, noting a candlestick lying haphazardly on the floor, completely out of place in the perfect room.

“There’s no sign of a break in, which means she could have known her attacker,” Steve added with a small nod.

“Considering how she’s dressed, they may have been more than acquaintances,” Danny agreed.

“Lovers tiff ended badly?” Steve questioned, looking around the room with a shake of his head. Any death so brutal was a waste of life, nobody deserved to die in such violent circumstances.

“Maybe,” Danny said, bending down to look closer at her face which was half covered by her hair. He gently brushed it back, trying to take in her features. Her face in death was contorted with fear. “There’s slight bruising, either from the fall but maybe from a fight. Maybe whoever did this beat her around before killing her?”

“Where’s Max? He can give us more information, check the body for any more evidence of attack,” Steve said, moving to the doorway.

“He’ll be here soon,” Danny replied, looking over the woman again. “Jesus look at her.”

He stood up and stepped away, taking a breath. Something about this gave him the chills, maybe her age; she looked barely in her twenties. Maybe because of the obvious fear she’d been under, the way she was lying, the blood evidence, everything suggested she’d been desperate trying to escape whoever had brought an end to her life.

“Hey,” Steve said from across the room. Danny looked over and they locked eyes for a few seconds before Steve gave a small gesture with his head to leave the room. “Let’s let the CSU get what they need, see what Chin and Kono have got for us.”

“Yeah,” Danny nodded, letting the breath he’d been holding out slowly. He left the body, tried to ignore how much blood had tinged the white of the room. As he walked out of the door, Steve rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment, a silent comfort. Sometimes a crime scene got to you, and you had to take a step back before you got the head in the game. Steve understood that, and Danny was grateful for the support.


	23. Trope - Empty Drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Trope - Empty Drawer
> 
> Fandom - H50  
> Rating - G  
> Characters - Steve/Danny

Danny kinda, sorta, just stumbled on the empty drawer one morning. Staying over at Steve’s every other weekend when he didn’t have Grace had become a habit so he’d taken to packing an overnight bag. He’d opened the top drawer of the set in Steve’s room to place some items in there only to find it impossible to fit anything else in amongst the contents. Aiming for the second drawer down, he’d found it empty. It was a surprise, because he knew that was the drawer were Steve’s copious amounts of t-shirts lived most of the time.

Come to think of it, the reason the top drawer was full was because the t-shirts had been moved up a level, leaving their previous living space empty. Danny stood there staring for a much longer time than was really necessary, just taking in the huge statement that had silently been decreed by his boyfriend-partner-lover (they were still coming round to the idea of being an item). Steve had emptied a drawer for him, although he’d not told him, but still the thought was there. Danny quickly put his few belongings into it and closed it, making his way downstairs.

“Hey, I was just about to call you down,” Steve said with a smile when he walked into the kitchen. “Breakfast is nearly ready. Coffee is fresh –“

Danny cut off the rest of his sentence by kissing him, meaning it to be brief but unable to follow through keeping it short and sweet, because kissing Steve had become one of his favourite things to do. When he did peel away, Steve looked at him with happy surprise.

“What was that for?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Like I need a reason to kiss you?” Danny asked him. “I do though, need coffee.”

“Like I was saying, pots fresh,” Steve motioned to the coffee jug. “You okay? You’re in a weirdly happy mood for it being 8am.”

“My boyfriend cleared a drawer for me, although he didn’t tell me, which I don’t know whether to put down to him just figuring I’d find it for myself or being so dorkily romantic he was overcome with shyness to actually announce he’d given me a drawer,” Danny smiled as he poured himself a coffee. “Either way, my stuff is there now and I feel happily content by that little fact.”

“Boyfriend?” Steve asked after a brief moment of silence. “We’re going with boyfriend?”

“Well, man-friend sounds stupid, partner just gets confusing,’ he’s my work partner, my life partner’, blah blah blah,” Danny shrugged. “Lover is a little personal if you’re explaining it to people who are just acquaintances. So yeah, boyfriend I guess fits the bill. Plus it makes me feel ten years younger than I actually am and that’s never a bad thing.”

“You’re not going to scrawl our initials surrounded by little hearts all over the restrooms at HQ are you?” Steve said, piling bacon onto a plate and turning off the burner.

Danny snorted and shook his head, “Nobody does that any more. No, I’m just going to inform everyone via email, twitter and maybe, just maybe, my Facebook status. If Grace will show me how.”

“Whoa, Facebook official,” Steve laughed as he followed him outside where he’d already laid out breakfast ready for them. “That’s a bigger statement than the drawer.”

~ fin ~


	24. Trope - Flirting Under Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title – Kiss Kiss Bang Bang  
> Fandom – H-5 0  
> Rated – PG13   
> Characters – Steve/Danny  
> Summary – Steve’s a horn dog and it’s all Danny’s fault.  
> A/N – Just a quick, light flirtation from the boyos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Thursday Trope - Flirting Under Fire

“I don’t think this is the time or the place for this conversation _Steven_ ,” Danny hissed, keeping his voice low.

He was crouched behind crates that he had little faith in keeping him safe from a barrage of bullets. Steve was just behind him, he could feel his arm pressing against his back and took a moment to catch his breath, keeping his gun poised for any movement ahead.

“Now’s as good a time as any,” Steve replied and Danny could almost hear the smirk he probably had on his face. Cocky son of a bitch. “ _Daniel._ ”

“Only you would find this moment appropriate,” Danny grumbled, inching forward, peering around the crate for a few seconds and when no bullets grazed past his nose he ducked back and lifted up a little. “Clear.”

Steve tapped his shoulder in response and Danny move forward, knowing Steve would be close behind. They came to a halt again, stacked crates on one side, wall on the other and just ahead a door. Danny aimed his gun at the door for any surprises, pondering on just how safe it was to enter it.

“Can’t help it Danno,” Steve said, coming up close behind him. Too close, his whole upper body plastered against Danny’s back and his breath hit off the side of his neck, making Danny’s breath hitch in a way that was entirely unprofessional while they were in the field chasing the bad guys who were keen on shooting first, talking later. “Can’t resist myself when I see you like this.”

Before Danny could reply Steve was snaking past him, checking how easy it would be to get to the door. Still no gun fire, he paused and cocked his head over towards the door, “Cover me.”

“Cover you?!” Danny said quickly, unable to do much more because Steve was already dodging forward and the gun fire didn’t start right away. Steve reached the door before they started popping shots at him and Danny could really shoot the bastard himself. It was like shooting fish in a barrel but at least he knew where the gun shots were coming from this time and thankfully the stupid ass perp had a terrible aim. Danny dashed forward, turned and aimed up, shooting a few warning shots before he found his target, right up and to the left of them, way out of sight unless you were out in the open. “Move it McGarrett.” 

“Moving,” Steve yelled back. Danny felt a hand grab his shoulder and he was pulled backwards, he managed to kick the door closed before they ended up on the ground from the momentum in a heap of limbs. Steve’s hand moved deceptively over his chest and down his side to his hip, over his thigh and Danny gave an involuntary shiver. “As I said babe, not the time nor the place.”

“Just checking for bullet holes,” Steve teased back, receiving an elbow in the ribs for his trouble as Danny got to his feet, turning and reaching out a hand to help him up.

“Yeah, right,” Danny said, looking at him closely. Steve was looking at him with the look that said only one thing to Danny and he found it very very hard to resist it. He let out a low whistle, pressing a hand to Steve’s chest, feeling his heart beating wildly. “Jesus babe, turned on much?”

“It’s your fault,” Steve said, grabbing his wrist and yanking him forward. Danny resisted with a shake of his head.

“How is it my fault you can’t control yourself?” Danny demanded, pointing with his gun up the stairwell and giving Steve a push to go first.

“Uh, do you remember how our morning began Danny?” Steve grumbled, taking point and starting up the stairs slowly, gun raised, eyes and ears open for any noise and movement. 

“It’s not my fault we get a call just as we were starting round two,” Danny retorted, following him round the stairwell from one set of stairs to another. 

“Excuse me, it wasn’t round two for me,” Steve pointed out. “As you well know.”

“I promised to make it up to you,” Danny reminded him. “I thought you’d be grown up enough to get your game face on while bad guys try to put bullets in us. My mistake.”

“I have got my game face on,” Steve growled back, pausing and ducking down. Danny put a hand on his back and crouched too, feeling Steve raise up, aim and the shooting stopped, someone groaned and a gun clattered down the stairwell, landing close by. “See.”

“You know what I mean,” Danny replied as they continued upwards, picking up the gun and cocking on the safety before removing the bullet mag. Steve crouched by the guy he’d shot, the man lay on his side groaning in pain as blood leaked out onto the concrete floor. 

“How many more?” Steve demanded, gun aimed directly on him.

“Fuck man, you shot me,” The guy complained, wailing and moaning.

“Oh please, you aren’t dying,” Danny told him, rolling him over. Steve had hit him cleanly in the upper arm, a through and through. He pulled his arms behind him, making the gun groan again. 

“Hey c’mon man, I’m hurt,” He howled in pain as Danny cuffed him.

“How many?” Steve demanded again, waving his gun at him.

“Three,” Was the reply through gritted teeth. “Hey you can’t leave me here, I need an ambulance.”

Danny and Steve were already moving forward, knowing back up was coming.

“Why they didn’t call you ‘Horn Dog’ instead of ‘Smooth Dog’ I’ll never know,” Danny said as they continued upwards.

“They didn’t turn me on like you do,” Steve pointed out. “I mean seriously Danny, you leave a guy hanging and come to work in those pants which leave nothing to imagination.”

“Ha Steve c’mon, you’re imagination needs zero encouragement. I could turn up in a sack and you’d still be turned on,” Danny pointed out.

“Be easier to get you out of it,” Steve had to agree. “But I’d miss seeing your ass stretching out that fabric. Care to take point?”

“Concentrate Horn Dog,” Danny hissed at him. “You can ogle my ass later.”

“With pleasure,” Steve grinned.

~ fin ~


	25. Sated Sunday - Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writted for the Slow Sated Sunday prompt - 
> 
> hurt/comfort therapy between the sheets!

Title - Headache  
Fandom - Hawaii Five 0  
Characters - Steve/Danny  
Summary - Danny wakes up with a headache. Steve nurses him.

~

 

“So – you thinking of getting out of bed any time today or-?” 

The question hung in the air unfinished. Danny managed to turn his head a fraction, cracked open an eye to see Steve hovering in the doorway and closed his eyelid again. The pain the moment of light had caused, receded to the dull, heavy ache that clenched at his temples and seemed to drill right through his skull.

“Hmmph,” He somehow mumbled, turning onto his side, finding momentary relief in a cold spot of his pillow.

“C’mon Danny,” Steve said without realisation of his pain. “It’s nearly the middle of the morning, we had plans remember?”

Danny winced and burrowed into the pillow tighter, willing him to be quiet.

“Danny,” Steve said, sounding louder. Danny grunted, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. The drills were becoming sharper, more acute. Steve was by the bed now and when he spoke his tone was much softer and, mercifully, quieter. “Hey baby, you okay?”

Danny almost whimpered at the touch as Steve rested a hand on his shoulder. No sudden movements, no touchy, feely, talky minutes. Quiet – silence that was what he craved – and darkness. Let the sun go out for all he cared right at that moment. An accompanying ice bucket for his skull would be perfect.

“Headache,” Danny managed to whisper, hoping his pain would be recognisable enough without words.

“You want me to get you anything?” Steve asked him, voice gentle and soft and all full of caring and consideration. Danny liked soft, caring, considerate McGarrett, he was what the doctor ordered.

“Skull bucket,” Danny muttered in reply, knowing full well he wasn’t making sense, but the drilling in his head didn’t help put words together correctly. “Night-time.”

Steve leaned over, pressed a kiss ever so softly to his temple, a brief but welcome reprieve to the pain that had dug into that spot and had made camp there for seeming ever. Danny sighed and clung to his pillow tighter, hoping for more cool spots to magically appear there.

Steve left him and Danny kept his eyes tightly shut, screwed up more like, tense and swallowing down groans of pain. He wasn’t aware of how long Steve was gone, but he was aware the light bombarding his closed eyelids seemed to dim and he dared open an eyelid to find the blinds had been drawn or at least dipped enough to ease back on the assault of his headache. The bed dipped and he unfurled from the curled position he’d managed to cramp himself up into like the small, tight space would chase the pain away. Steve was sat beside him, leaning over and Danny was about to ask him what he was doing when he reached out and pressed something thick and ice cold to the side of his face.

‘Oh sweet mother of all things holy,’ Danny thought to himself in relief. The ice compress dulled the headache and stilled the drilling and he swallowed down a sob of pleasure.

“Might help relieve the agony,” Steve said gently. “Until you can sit up and take a couple of tablets.”

If the idea of moving didn’t make him feel nauseous, Danny would have sat up and kissed him. As it was he thought of deliciously naughty things he would do later to Steve to thank him and remained in his unfurling, slowly relaxing state as the ice compress did its job. Steve petted and soothed and was the completely domesticated, attentive partner Danny hadn’t ever expected to emerge so naturally. After some time, Danny was able to push onto an elbow high enough to pop a couple of pills and drink down a half glass of icy cold water which seemed to cool the rest of him as Steve nestled a hand behind his neck to hold him steady.

“Let them do their job, a couple of minutes you’ll start feeling a little more normal,” Steve assured him. “Then maybe take a nap huh?”

“Yeah,” Danny agreed. He wasn’t one to be ill, but he was surprised at how much a measly headache had knocked it out of him. He felt exhausted even though he’d slept most of the night. He lay back down, closed his eyes and felt ice cold press against his forehead again. He sighed happily.

He must have dozed, coming to quite suddenly in surprise. The room was still dim, there was a glass of water by the bed and a cold flannel. He checked the clock, figuring he’d slept another hour but fitfully. His head didn’t ache or buzz as before though it still felt heavy and fuzzy. He rolled onto his back and stretched out, thankful the headache hadn’t settled for the day. Sitting up he sipped on the water and rubbed his eyes with a yawn as the door opened.

“You’re awake,” Steve smiled as he walked in. “I was just coming to check up on you. You were dead to the world a half hour ago.”

“Those pills must have knocked me out,” Danny half smiled.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked him.

“Better, head feels fuzzy but doesn’t ache like it did before,” Danny explained. “God it was like having a hole drilled into my skull, from both sides, and an electric current passed between both holes at the same time.”

Steve frowned and shook his head, “Thanks for that visual Danny.”

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Danny chuckled. “Here’s me thinking you didn’t come with a bedside manner.”

“You were in pain,” Steve retorted, sitting down on the bed and cupping his face. “Of course I took care of you. You had me worried.”

“It was only a headache,” Danny pointed out, but he was grateful of the concern Steve was exuding.

“Doesn’t matter,” Steve shook his head. “You were still in pain. A lot of it by the looks and sounds, not that you made any sense. What the hell was all that about a skull bucket?”

Danny chuckled and leaned into Steve’s touch, “An ice bucket, for my skull to bathe in. The ice compress more than made up for the lack of bucket.”

“Glad to be of service Danno,” Steve assured him with a smile.

“The kiss helped too,” Danny pointed out to him.

Steve smiled even wider, with a glint of self-satisfaction in his eyes, “Not bad for a guy with apparently no bedside manner.”

“Must be magic in those lips,” Danny grinned.

“Uh huh,” Steve said smugly. “Maybe.”

“Care to test my theory?” Danny asked him.

“You know if you want me to kiss you, you don’t have to fish around for one,” Steve informed him, already inching closer.

“Fine, quit talking and kiss me,” Danny said simply.

Steve complied, pressing a kiss to his half-parted lips and stealing any words that may have been about to spurt forth. Sometimes it was the only way Steve got him to shut the hell up. The kiss was gentle and lingering and perfect for a lazy Sunday morning start, especially as the first attempt at starting the day had been so hideous. Danny hummed as Steve pulled away a fraction.

“Hmm, I feel better already,” He sighed.

“If that’s how my lips help you feel,” Steve said suggestively. “Imagine what my whole body could do for you.”

“Only imagine?” Danny sighed with a pout. “I think we should test that theory.”

“You really are feeling better aren’t you Danny,” Steve laughed.

“Not a hundred percent, but I’m sure those lips and that body can help recharge my batteries.”

~ end ~


	26. Trope - Double Edged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday Tropes Fic - Distracted by the Sexy ~~~ My Eyes are Up Here

Fandom - Hawaii Five 0  
Relationship - Adam/Kono  
Rating - PG

~

“My eyes are up here Mr Noshimuri,” Kono laughed, dimpled smile shining at her – lover? Boyfriend? Partner? They hadn’t quite figured out where they were at yet.

“Oh I know,” Adam agreed, glancing at her face before he looked down again. “I’m well aware of your eyes Miss Kalakaua. I’m reminding myself of the rest of you.”

“Didn’t see enough last night?” Kono asked as she slipped closer, standing shoulder to shoulder with him as they looked out at the crowd.

“You weren’t wearing that dress last night,” Adam reminded her.

“I wasn’t wearing anything last night,” Kono shot back under her breath.

“I remember,” Adam chuckled equally as quiet, well aware they had an audience within the crowd. His father's protection detail as well as business partners who would all seek out a weakness to discredit them. Being seen rubbing shoulders, literally, with a member of the Five 0 task force could be dangerous. Then there was Five 0 themselves, no doubt curious as to what they were talking about. If only they knew. Adam straightened up, smoothing down his tux jacket as he cleared his throat, poker face back in place. He didn’t want to draw any attention to themselves unless absolutely necessary. “Excuse me Miss Kalakaua, I’m keeping people waiting.”

Kono simply dipped her chin a second, turning; their hands brushing for the briefest of moments before they moved on. The encounter had lasted no longer than a few minutes but both of them were aware of the danger every public meeting brought them close too and were keen to keep it at bay for both their sakes.


End file.
